


How It Could Have Ended

by ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Magnus, as usual, dialogue lifted right from the show, lbr tho I kinda needed it, post-2x06, post-sex shakes are real btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which we witness what may have happened after Magnus and Alec's first date, had Jace not walked in when he did.





	How It Could Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> Ikr, another one so soon after my last?  
> Like I said, I've yoinked dialogue right from the show but the point is that we see an, erm, alternate ending of the date.  
> I had a hard time writing this because usually when I write smut, Magnus and Alec know where they're at with one another so to take that step back was... a challenge. Also I couldn't get it all done in one writing session so that made things worse. Ultimately, though, I'm happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are too.  
> Enjoy!

Magnus and Alec entered Magnus' loft, after going on their first date at Hunter's Moon. Silence had fallen between them, and it was driving Magnus insane, so he tried to break it.

"You know, for a guy so used to Portals I must admit, nothing quite compares to a good long stroll."

"Yeah, it, uh... gives you time to think," Alec said, still processing the bombshell that was Magnus revealing that he'd had seventeen thousand ex-lovers.

"Seems that's all you've been doing; you've hardly said a word the entire way back," Magnus pointed out, instantly regretting it. Was he too harsh in saying so? Had he scared Alec away? All this uncertainty, it was awful. Magnus sighed and poured himself a drink.

"Magnus..." Alec started, almost hesitantly. He didn't want to admit it, but this felt like a painful truth that was staring him plainly in the face, "Do you think that... maybe we're too..." he trailed off, the last word dying on his tongue.

"Different?" Magnus finished for him, "Alexander, we're from completely different worlds," he continued.

"Different... centuries," Alec said, feeling defeated, although nothing fascinated him more than hearing about certain historical events from a guy who's seen them first-hand. He sighed. "I should go."

Alec walked to the front door, Magnus looking back, distraught at this rejection. He looked away from Alec, and accepted this decision, albeit reluctantly. Alec, however, stopped before he reached the door, sighed in frustration at himself and remembered what he'd said to his mother not even a fortnight prior. _'I don't walk away from people just because they're a hard choice,'_ and yet that's exactly what he was doing to Magnus.

_Damnit, Lightwood._

_You like this guy._

_Go get him._

Alec thought out loud, _'fuck it'_ and made his way back to Magnus, taking him by surprise.

"Look. I don't care how many people you've been with," he declared, immediately getting the warlock's attention. It wasn't the number, it was the memories. How was he to compete? He figured he'd deal with that later.

"I don't care how many people you haven't been with," Magnus said in response, hope returning to his heart for the second time. The first, naturally, being when they shared their first kiss at Alec's not-wedding to Lydia.

Alec nodded and approached Magnus - stopping for a nanosecond in case Magnus didn't want to, but no resistance - and Alec kissed him softly. Magnus kissed back, elated that Alexander Lightwood chose him. Again. Alec slowly pulled away, completely basking in this closeness with Magnus, this closeness that he'd been dreaming about and craving since the first day they met, whether he was ready to admit it to himself or not.

"I hear that, uh, relationships... they take effort," Alec said, his voice low and rough.

"I'm all for effort," Magnus affirmed with a smile.

This made Alec smile. He smiled as his lips met Magnus' once more, soft and careful because he was in over his head. He kept his face real close to Magnus' after pulling away again and said, "I've wanted to do this since the wedding," as he moved his hands up to Magnus' waist.

"So have I," Magnus replied, hands moving up Alec's arms as he was the one this time to initiate the next kiss, and Alec was the one to pull Magnus closer, to kiss him more deeply, to finally let go of himself and truly enjoy the moment. Magnus grabbed Alec by the jacket and pulled him towards the couch. He meant to guide Alec down so he was sitting but first tried to take off his jacket. Alec gladly assisted in casting off this cumbersome jacket, and then turned around and pushed Magnus down onto the sofa. Alec then went to straddle Magnus and, completely lost in the moment, began to grind against Magnus' hips. This resulted in a startled cry from Magnus and he had to push Alec away a little, although he didn't want to. What he wanted was to already take the next step with Alec, but his own insecurities stopped him from doing so. Alec looked at him, worried he may have done something wrong.

"Alexander, don't fret. It's not you, it's me. As eager as I am to go all the way with you... I daren't rush. I fear that if we do, I may lose you," Magnus explained. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, and cupped Magnus' face with his hands.

"It's OK, Magnus. You have nothing to worry about. You've got me, you're keeping me, and that's not gonna change. We don't have to take the next step right away, if you don't want," Alec said, reassuring him.

Magnus felt an abnormal amount of love for this innocent Shadowhunter, and pulled him in for another deep, hungry kiss. Alec felt so free in this moment; it was everything he'd ever imagined and more. Just making out with Magnus was extremely liberating for him. Before he knew it, Magnus was sliding his hands under Alec's shirt, and the feeling of Magnus' fingers against his skin was electrifying. He never knew it was this easy to get turned on. As they kissed, Alec reacted to Magnus' touch with pleasured moans, and allowed Magnus to take his shirt off. In turn, he'd removed Magnus' shirt without protest.

Gradually they both started grinding against each other again, slowly establishing a rhythm, hands all over each other, caressing each other's necks, chests, brushing their thumbs against each other's nipples.

This felt nice.

It felt right. Natural. For both of them.

Magnus then moved to plant soft kisses along Alec's jaw, making his way to Alec's neck, where his Deflect rune was. He had a hand gently playing with Alec's ebony hair, and Alec tilted his head to the side to allow Magnus easy access to the rune, which Magnus playfully nibbled and sucked at. Alec found he was turned on by this specific kind of pain and he clenched a fist into Magnus' hair in response, having no idea how much Magnus enjoyed having his hair pulled.

Alec moved a hand down Magnus' body and when he reached Magnus' belt, he fumbled with it in an attempt to unfasten it. Without thinking, Magnus simply snapped his fingers and they were both in their underwear. Magnus pushed Alec up so he could lead him to the bedroom, hands on Alec's waist while Alec's were on Magnus' chest. When they reached the bedroom and the door was shut, Magnus wasted no time in throwing Alec onto the bed.

"You have the grace of an angel, Alexander," Magnus commented breathlessly, crawling up the bed until his face met Alec's, keeping eye contact all the way. Alec was also extremely aroused by this.

"Shadowhunter," was Alec's one-word explanation as he pulled Magnus closer in a 'shut up and kiss me' move.

Alec and Magnus let their hands just explore one another, discover one another's secret kinks, and at some points Magnus was guiding Alec as a means of teaching him how best to please him, which Alec highly appreciated. He truly had no idea what he was doing, but he knew it was a bad idea to overthink the situation, so he fought his overanalytic self and just went with instinct. And instinct told him to get his hand under Magnus' boxers and stroke his member, beginning with a gentle caress, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, taking the foreskin with him. Magnus let out pleasured moans as he nibbled and sucked at Alec's Deflect rune again, this time leaving a nice purple bruise in his wake.

Magnus found his and Alec's underwear to be getting in the way at this point, so one snap of his fingers and they were gone. He then began thrusting into Alec's hand as a hint for him to start picking up the pace a little. He then in turn reached for Alec's penis and started stroking him too. Alec had indeed begun to go faster in reaction to the pleasure he was receiving from Magnus, but before this chain reaction could reach its climax,  Alec spoke up first.

"Magnus... take me," he gasped in between moans. Magnus slowed down his pace in stroking Alec's cock and in his thrusts.

"Are you sure, Alexander?" he asked, maintaining the slowed-down pace, glamour on the verge of dropping completely.

"Yes... Magnus, yes. Please. Make love to me," Alec answered, barely more than a whisper. The way Alec said this sent a shiver down Magnus' spine and made his glamour drop. Right before it did though, he closed his eyes and kissed Alec softly. He reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed lubricant and a condom. He applied a generous amount to his fingers and Alec suddenly said in a soft tone, "Wow... Magnus... are those your real eyes?" He pulled himself up for a closer look. Magnus was taken aback by the sound of fascination in Alec's voice, and he blushed a little.

"Uhm... Yeah, it's my warlock mark. As warlock marks go, I got lucky that mine's so subtle," Magnus explained, looking down. He felt Alec's hand cupping his face, essentially forcing him to make eye contact with the besotted Shadowhunter.

"Why do you glamour them away? I think they're beautiful... I think you're beautiful," Alec said, fascinated and mesmerised by Magnus' feliform eyes. Magnus smirked.

"As are you, angel. Now, lie back and let me take you to Heaven," Magnus purred, and Alec obeyed him. Alec was learning a whole lot of new things about himself tonight, another being the way Magnus had just spoken to him, practically giving an order. He found that quite arousing. He then heard Magnus say, "Ready, angel? I'm coming in," and he let out a gasp as Magnus pushed a finger into his hole. It felt so good; better than all the times he'd tried it on himself, imagining it being Magnus doing it. Magnus crooked his finger to find Alec's prostate and he knew he'd found it when Alec let out his loudest moan yet.

"How does that feel, Angel?"

"So good... Magnus... more, please," Alec found himself begging, clearly enjoying himself. Magnus had always loved hearing his lovers beg for more, but hearing it coming from Alexander Lightwood was a whole new level of hot. He pulled out the one finger, and replaced it with two, making Alec gasp even more. He'd never even gone this far with himself, so everything from this point onwards, for Alec, was unchartered territory.

"And now?" Magnus asked.

"Mmm..." Alec couldn't put it into words how amazing Magnus was making him feel right now. He began to push back a little against Magnus' fingers, which motivated Magnus to once again pick up the pace. He'd managed to sneak a third finger into Alec's hole, and now he felt that Alec was ready. He'd pulled his fingers out, carefully put the condom on his member, and aligned it with Alec's entrance. Before he began, he asked Alec, "Ready?" to which Alec merely nodded, a little too enthusiastically. Magnus then eased himself slowly into Alec, just soaking in the moans coming from him.

"Uhn... Magnus... Yes, please," Alec muttered, enjoying and riding out Magnus' slow thrusts as he stroked his own cock. The sight of Alec masturbating whilst he was penetrating him made Magnus hungry for more.

"Here, let me take care of you, angel," Magnus breathed out as he replaced Alec's hand with his own and leaned down to kiss him. Alec's hands, now free, went straight to caressing Magnus' back, and soon he was digging his nails in. The pace of the thrusts and strokes gradually increased, until it felt like neither of them could hold on any longer. The sudden tightness of Alec's hole made Magnus' cock twitch, and he climaxed inside Alec. He rode out his orgasm as he felt Alec cum all over his hand and midriff. Alec was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he felt his entire body quake. He didn't dare look Magnus in the eye; he felt kinda embarrassed about getting the shakes, like he was the only person in the world to get them after their first time. Magnus reassured him by planting a soft, loving kiss on his lips. Magnus had pulled out of Alec, removed the condom and binned it, then went to the bathroom to grab a wet flannel while Alec was pushing through his case of the post-sex shakes.

When Magnus returned, after first cleaning himself up, he went to clean up Alec. Alec flinched at the at the feeling of cold water against his burning skin.

"So much for taking it slow, huh?" Magnus asked softly, lightly. Alec let out a shallow laugh.

"Yeah... It just felt right, ya know?" Alec said, now able to look at Magnus.

"I know. It's easy to lose yourself in the moment," Magnus confirmed, gently caressing Alec's skin with the flannel as he cleaned him up. A brief silence fell between them.

"Hy, uh... I wasn't lying before, ya know. You've got me, you're keeping me," Alec said, lifting himself up and supporting himself with his elbows. Magnus looked at him, with a sincere smile.

"Good to know. I'm happy to have you, Alexander," Magnus replied, and since he was now done taking care of Alec, he moved himself closer so he could kiss him. _'I love you,'_ he thought to himself, but he didn't dare say it out loud just yet. He felt it was too soon.

"There is one thing..." Alec said, pulling away with a smirk on his face.

"What's that, angel?"

"Don't be so afraid to drop your glamour around me. I love your cat eyes, and I'd like you to feel comfortable enough around me to leave them on show," Alec requested, stroking Magnus' hair, as if he were petting a cat.

"For you, Alexander, I'll try my best," Magnus promised and kissed Alec to seal the deal.

 

The front door was suddenly heard opening, then closing. Magnus and Alec both froze and they listened on.

"Hello? Magnus, you home?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "What the hell is Jace doing here?" he whispered in exasperation.

"There's only one way to find out. Be right back," Magnus replied, snapped on an outfit with magic and made to greet his uninvited, space-invading guest, Jace.

"Oh, Magnus. There you are. Uh... you got a spare room?" Jace asked almost flatly, like his life had lost all light.

 

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> You know what to do, kids. Twitter: @ElderHoTan


End file.
